Earth Bound Hero
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Vash was found dead, floating in space. So when the US government finds him and takes him to Earth, but that is when all hell brakes lose. People are once again trying to kill him and what is it with this woman he meets? Is she friend or foe? and what of
1. Look Ma Twins

:: I LOVE TRIGUN VASH THE STAMPEDE IS SO HHHHHOOOOTTTT!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Sorry I just had to say that, all well I'm putting this back up to see if anyone will read it. So I hope you like it and if you have any thoughts to it R&R and tell me ^_^ . I don't own Trigun wwwwaaaa *_* JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Look ma twins.  
  
A tall guy, about six-seven with tall blonde hair and aqua green eyes, woke up from a very bad dream.  
  
He looked up and noticed that he was in a very strange place.  
  
He shot straight up, but hit his head on the ceiling and knocked himself out for a couple of seconds, plus he seen stars dancing around his head.  
  
Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he realized that he was on a ship, but what type of ship?  
  
He had never seen this type before.  
  
He slowly sat up in the bed, being careful not to hit his head again.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" He asked himself as he stood up, grabbing his red trench coat and started for the door.  
  
Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that something wasn't just quite right.  
  
"Oh where is my gun?" He asked again and in the dim light started to look for his gun.  
  
Finally after about an hour of looking for it, he decided to give up and headed for the door.  
  
He opened the door and was blinded for a second or so by the bright light.  
  
"Hello." He gasped as he shut his eyes and let them adjust to the bright hallway lights.  
  
He opened them again and looked down the very long corridor.  
  
"HHEELLOO?" His voice echoed down the empty hall and came back to him.  
  
"HHEELLOO?" He tried again, but got no answer.  
  
He stood by the door and jumped back as he seen that it wasn't there anymore.  
  
A minute later it came back.  
  
He watched it for a few minutes and then started slowly down the hall headed for who knows where.  
  
He walked for about three minutes until finally came to another hallway on his left.  
  
"YOU THERE STOP!!!!" Someone shouted at him, making him jump back against the wall.  
  
A guy in a solider uniform stormed towards him and stopped about two inches away from his face.  
  
"No one is aloud out of their rooms while we descend down to Earth. I'm afraid that I have to report you. Name please?" The office asked, but got no answer. "Sir I asked for your name." He said again and finally looked up. The guy that he was talking to was totally confused and dumbfounded. "Sir your name?" He asked again and finally the guy came back to life.  
  
"Oh sorry, the name's Ace." He answered grinning stupidly and stretching the back of his head.  
  
The officer stared at him, as if he had just came back to life....which he did.  
  
"You...you.you were.were dead." The officer stuttered.  
  
"I WAS WHAT!!????!" Ace screamed.  
  
"You were dead when we found you." The officer repeated. "Come with me we must tell the captain." The officer finished, turning on his heal and headed back down the hallway.  
  
Ace followed him, trying to figure out what the officer meant by him being dead.  
  
For the second time in his life he couldn't remember anything, just who he was and where he came from.  
  
Ace and the officer walked for about five minutes, until finally they stopped and the officer opened the door in front of him.  
  
"In." The officer ordered and Ace walked in with the officer followed behind him. "Sir? Sir?" The officer said tapping on the shoulder of a tall man about as tall as Vash. "Sir?" The officer said again and the Captain turned and looked at the officer.  
  
"Yes Private what is it?"  
  
"Sir remember that guy we found dead?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Well because sir that's him." The officer said pointing behind him at Ace.  
  
The Captain looked away from the Private up to Ace and went as white as a ghost.  
  
"Ar.ar..ar.are yo..yo..you su.sur..sure?" The Captain stuttered.  
  
"Yes sir I'm sure."  
  
"But he is suppose to be dead." The Captain choked out.  
  
"I know sir, but I found him walking around in the hall." The Privet replied.  
  
"Um excuse me, but what do you mean I was dead?" Ace asked looking a little confused.  
  
"You were dead when we found you." The Captain answered. "You were just floating in space, so I had a few of my men go out and pull you in and we figured you were dead." The Captain replied. "Would you know why you were out in space like that?" The Captain asked.  
  
Ace stared at him letting what he had just heard sink in and then finally he replied.  
  
"Um well not really." Ace answered. "All I remember is waking up on this ship." He added.  
  
The Captain and Private looked at Ace and then to each other.  
  
"So what are we going to do sir?" The Privet asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Private." The Captain answered.  
  
"Um excuse me again, but where is my gun?" Ace asked.  
  
"Oh we took it when we brought you abroad." The Captain answered, "I'm afraid you won't be getting it back."  
  
"What? What do you mean I wont be getting it back?" Ace asked in a panic.  
  
"No one is aloud to have a weapon of any sort on Earth unless you are in the army or law official." The Captain replied.  
  
"Oh man this really isn't my day." Ace whined as the Private walked him out of the control room and back to Vash's room.  
  
"We'll be landing soon." The Privet said to Ace, "there we'll see what we can do for you." The Private said and disappeared out of the room.  
  
Ace walked to the bed and laid down, he couldn't remember anything about what happened to the planet of Gun Smoke, but he was glad that he was the only one to survive and yet he was also sad and mad that he was the only one to survive.  
  
Ace laid on his back staring up at the ceiling thinking about the planet Earth, he was wondering what it looked like and if anyone there knew who he is.  
  
About a couple of minutes later Ace was bounced out of his bed and landed on the floor with a very loud thud.  
  
"Owe that hurt." Ace muttered to himself, "What's going on?" He asked as he stood up and climbed back on the bed and over to the portkey window.  
  
Ace's jaw dropped as the planet Earth came into view.  
  
He had never seen so much water in one place in his whole life. He didn't know that a planet like this ever existed; it was like something from a dream.  
  
Ace watched as the ship started to descend to the Earth and was amazed at how big it got with ever second until finally the ship was on the ground.  
  
Ace looked around and was shocked at how many people there were on this planet.  
  
There was a knock on the door, which made Ace jump and when it opened the Privet from earlier walked in.  
  
"Sir if you please just come with me, they're a few people whom would like a word with you." The Private said and he nodded. Ace walked over to the Private and followed him out of the door.  
  
The Private lead Ace off the ship and into a very large building.  
  
They walked and walked for almost an hour, until they finally stopped in front of two large doors.  
  
The doors opened and they walked in.  
  
"Wait here." The Private said and left Ace by himself.  
  
A few minutes later, five men walked into the room and surrounded Ace so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Um what is this all about?" Ace asked.  
  
The five men didn't answer, just pulled out their guns and pointed straight at him.  
  
"Um there must be same mistake, what did I ever do to you?" Ace said trying to stay calm.  
  
But it was no use, they weren't listening to him. Right before they started firing, Ace jumped up and caught a hold of the light.  
  
The five men fired and fell to the floor dead, they killed themselves.  
  
Ace dropped down to the floor and looked around.  
  
"I'd better got out of here." Ace said and disappeared behind the two large doors into the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is him?" A woman asked holding up a wanted poster of a tall blonde with aqua green eyes and wearing a red trench coat.  
  
"Yes that's him, the boss wants you to find him and bring him back alive or he'll kill you." The voice from the speakerphone said.  
  
"Why does he want me to do it, this isn't my usual work?" A woman in a black leather chair asked still looking at the poster.  
  
"This guy has a weakness for gorgeous women, your job will be a easy one." The voice answered.  
  
"All right how long do I have?"  
  
"As long as it takes, just bring him back alive." The voice ordered and hung up.  
  
She leaned back in her easy-boy-chair, looked out the window and noticed her own reflection.  
  
She had short black/green hair, ocean blue eyes, a light tan and a faint scar running down her right eye.  
  
She started to wonder how she had ever got mixed up in all of this, but then she remembered.  
  
She had fell in love with her boss before he was the boss and that was when her life became a total hell.  
  
She shook away the memoirs and looked back at the poster.  
  
'What is so important about this guy?' She thought to herself, she couldn't figure out what he did to the boss, she hadn't seen him before.  
  
Or at least she thought she didn't know him, but there was something about him that wasn't just quite right.  
  
The harder she stared the more he seems familiar, until finally she realized why.  
  
'No he can't be?... He can't be him?... No he's dead... There is no way in hell, he can be his.... twin?'  
  
:: Yeah I know I get around a lot. I mean from being in Kurama's arms, bitching out Malfoy and dueling Kaiba. But hey what's the fun of writing a fan fic when you can't be in different places at once. ^_^ he, he I love it. He, see ya JM:: 


	2. The Letter From No One

:: I don't own Trigun -_- JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2. The letter from no one.  
  
Ace ran down a few alleys, hoping he wasn't being followed.  
  
He hasn't been here twenty-four hours and already he was in trouble.  
  
He stopped and rested a little bite in order to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh man how do I get myself into these kind of things?" Ace asked himself, plus he was thankful that the insurgents girls weren't there bitching him out again.  
  
"PPPHHHHIIIISSSSS!??!?"  
  
Ace turned around and spotted someone behind him, he couldn't tell if they were a guy or girl.  
  
He couldn't see their face, because of the trench coat they were wearing and the hood over their face.  
  
"You Vash the Stampede?" They asked.  
  
He was a little freaked that someone on this planet knew who he really was.  
  
"Here." They finished handing him a note and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Vash stared at the note and finally opened it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Vash, If you're reading this, then I got to you before they did. Do not ask anyone for anything. Just walk into the hotel across the street and ask for room 239, I'll be waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Vash looked away from the note and across the street to see the hotel. He was about to put it away when he looked back down noticed that there was more written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
P.S. TRUST NO ONE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Vash was surprise to read that, but he didn't think twice about the warning.  
  
He just folded that note up, put it in his pocket and started for the hotel.  
  
When Vash walked into the hotel, he was amazed again at how gorgeous the women on this planet were and how built they could get.  
  
Vash nodded his head as he pasted them and walked over to the clerk's desk.  
  
"May I help you sir?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes I would like to know were room 239 is please?" Vash answered.  
  
The clerk looked at him as if he was mad.  
  
"Did you say room 239?" The clerk repeated.  
  
"Yes I did." Vash replied.  
  
"Just a minute." The clerk said and disappeared behind the wall.  
  
Vash waited for a few minutes, until the clerk came back.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is no one in that room." The clerk replied.  
  
Vash looked at him "Are you sure?" Vash asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sure." The clerk snapped.  
  
****  
  
A woman with short black/green hair, stepped out of the shower when the hotel phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked answering the phone.  
  
"Miss, the guy you asked me to look out for is here." The clerk from down in the lobby told her.  
  
"Oh fine thank you, keep him there, I'll be down in a minute." She said.  
  
She hurried and got dressed.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she walked down the staircase and spotted Vash.  
  
She realized that the picture, she has doesn't do him justice.  
  
She felt a rush of goosebumps go through her body.  
  
The closer she got to him, the more she wished she didn't have to do her job.  
  
Finally she stopped next to Vash, she realized that he was taller then she thought, and lend over the clerk's desk, getting Vash's attention.  
  
***  
  
Vash spotted her walking down the staircase. He didn't know what to think, let alone do.  
  
He tried not to act like himself, he wasn't quite sure about the girls on this planet.  
  
He watched her walk towards him and stop right next to him.  
  
Vash felt him temper rise and his heart skip a hundred beats at once. Vash thought for a second that he was dead and she was the angle of death coming to take him away.  
  
She took a small glimpse up at him and Vash let out a big sigh and was thankful that he was still alive and that she wasn't the angle of death, but an angle of his heart.  
  
"Sir? Sir?" She said keeping Vash in the corner of her eye. "Sir you called me?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that you while still have to pay for the room." The clerk said.  
  
"WHAT THAT'S JUST LUNACIES!" She screamed. "I'm not even going to use the damn thing tomorrow." She yelled.  
  
"What's wrong miss?" Vash asked her." Maybe I could help you?" Vash said giving her a big stupid grin.  
  
"Oh I'm not going to be in town tomorrow, but I will the next day. They said I would have to pay anyway in order to keep the room." She answered looking away form the clerk and up into Vash's aqua green eyes.  
  
"Well I'm going to be here in town for a little bite, so since you wont be using the room I could." Vash replied still grinning his head off.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that, I mean I don't even know you and even if I did I'm sure they wouldn't let that happen without me paying extra." She said still looking into Vash's aqua green eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Vash said. "And what they don't know they can't do anything about it." Vash added.  
  
" I'm Jean, Jean McNeice." Jean said, giving Vash a sweet sexy smile. "And you are..?"  
  
"Oh um Ace."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you Ace, I guess this could work, so follow me." Jean finished and headed back to her room with Vash right behind her.  
  
'Now how am I going to get him to the boss?' Jean thought to herself as she walked up the staircase and took a right and then stopped on the left.  
  
"Well this is it." Jean said as she took out her key and opened the door.  
  
Vash followed Jean into the room and when the door closed the room number read 239.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::He, he I love you all JM:: 


	3. Very Fresh Donuts!

:: Thanks Zion for the reviews ^_^ at least someone is reading them. Don't worry I love all my reviews so if you want read the others, like my Kenshin, that is if you want. But all well on word with the FF.  
  
Don't own any Trigun charters, just of course Jean and a few others. ^_^ JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3. Very fresh Donuts.  
  
Jean walked in her room and opened the window to get some fresh air as Vash walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
He was amazed at how neat the room was and how it was so big.  
  
Jean walked into the bathroom and picked up her clothes and other things.  
  
She stuffed them all in her bag and walked out of the bathroom towards Vash.  
  
"You know I'm not leaving until to tomorrow." Jean said not looking up at him, just started to pull out a few clothes and headed back for the bathroom.  
  
"I know, but I can sleep on the floor." Vash said and then started to curse himself out in his head for saying that.  
  
"I can have them bring in a cot, if you want? Or we can just sleep in the same bed." Jean's voice rang out of the bathroom to Vash.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vash yelled.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Jean yelled back and then popped her head out of the bathroom. "I have to tell you though I don't sleep on one side of the bed, I usually sleep in the middle, so if you wake up in the morning and find me half way on you, I wouldn't do anything that could get me very, very hurt." Jean said and closed the bathroom door.  
  
Vash flopped down on the bed and found the TV remote.  
  
He turned it on, watched TV and wondered why Jean hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.  
  
So a few minutes later he started to get ready for bed and then laid down on the left side of the bed.  
  
Jean took forever getting out of the bathroom, because by the time she got out of there the full moon was up and shiny into the room.  
  
Jean opened the door and walked out, she seen that Vash was already on the bed.  
  
'Well that didn't take long, boss was right about him having a weakness for women' Jean thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the window and stared up at the moon.  
  
A few minutes later she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and it made her jump.  
  
"Oh Ace you scared me." Jean said turning around and seeing that it was only Vash.  
  
'He looks so much like his bother in the moonlight.' Jean thought as she stared up into Vash's aqua green eyes. 'But there is something different about him then his brother, I'm not quite sure what it is though.'  
  
Vash watched Jean turn around and look up at him, he was doing his best to act like a gentleman, but the way she looks and what she is wearing, he don't know how long he can keep this up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vash asked Jean.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just love looking at the moon. It is so empowering." Jean answered. "But like all good things they must come to an end, sometimes I hate looking at the moon, because it brings back memories that I wish would just leave me alone." Jean added almost crying as she talked, it brought bad memories that Jean didn't want and wished never happened.  
  
"It'll be alright." Vash said taking a few more steps to her and wrapping his arms around her to give her comfort. "I have memories like that too." Vash added just now thinking of his brother, but was happy that he wasn't here on this planet.  
  
Jean laid her head on Vash's chest and let her tears, that have been building up over the years, out.  
  
Her tears ran down her face and onto Vash's shirt, but he didn't care the only thing he did care about was he and her were alone.  
  
They stayed like that for a few hours until Jean stopped crying and fell asleep, so Vash carried her to the bed and laid her down on the right side of the bed and then he laid on his side of the bed holding Jean in his arms.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Jean woke up at the sound of birds chirping out side the window and of someone knocking on the door.  
  
Jean opened her eyes and jerked back when she saw Vash lying next to her with his arms around her at her waist.  
  
'Ok what happened last night?' Jean thought and then she started to remember what happened. 'Oh thank god we didn't do anything.' Jean thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
Another knock at the door and this time Jean got up put on a robe and answered it.  
  
Jean opened the door to see a tall man with grease back black hair and wearing a three-piece suit.  
  
"Jean this is for you, from the boss." His strong deep voice rang down at Jean, he also had a package in his left hand and he handed it to Jean. "Do you have him yet?" The man asked and Jean opened the door just enough to where he could see Vash and then closed it again. "Good hurry the boss can't wait forever." The man finished and then left.  
  
Jean closed the door and turned around, she was thankful to see that Vash was still asleep. She looked down at the package and started to open it.  
  
Jean gasped when she seen what was inside, a silver gun.  
  
Jean pulled the gun out and a small note fell to the floor.  
  
Jean bent down, picked it up, opened it and read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* Jean, This gun belongs to Vash, so give it to him, plus don't get to close to him. I promise you, you'll regret it and if you do, I'll know, I'm watching you Jean, I'm always watching. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Jean looked away from the note and through it away.  
  
Jean got dressed and laid the gun on Vash's trench coat.  
  
Jean shut the door and walked out of the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash listen to everything that Jean and the guy at the door said. He started to wonder about what happened last night.  
  
'Was it all an act or did she really cry?'  
  
Vash turned on his back when Jean left the room and stared up at the ceiling. He stared at it for a few minutes, until something caught his eye.  
  
Vash looked up and there lying on his trench coat was a gun, not just any gun, but it was his gun.  
  
Vash jumped off the bed and ran over to his coat.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Vash asked himself as he reached down, lifted it up and started to look it over. "Yeah this is my gun." Vash said as he laid it back down on his trench coat. "God I'm hungry." Vash finished as he started to stretch.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
Vash hid his gun under his coat and answered the door.  
  
Vash's jaw dropped when his eyes fell upon a mountain of very fresh donuts.  
  
He looked around and was surprised to see that there was no one there, but he didn't think twice, just pulled the cart of donuts into the room and closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There that should keep him busy for a while." Jean said as she looked down at the TV screen, watching Vash gobble down the donuts. "He should be asleep in a few minutes." Jean added.  
  
"How do you know?" A man asked walking out of the shadows and stopped behind Jean. He had short blonde hair, light blue eyes and looked a little like Vash, but only meaner.  
  
His voice sent a cold chill down Jean's spin.  
  
She used to love him, but that was before she realized what he was.  
  
Now days his voice was like nails on a chalk board to her.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked resting a hand on her left shoulder, but it fell when she moved away from him.  
  
"I put a sleeping potion in the donut doe." Jean answered watching Vash push the empty cart away from the bed and lay down. "Ok he's asleep.... he's yours now." Jean said holding back the fear in her voice.  
  
"Fine." He replied and turned to a guy behind him. "Go get him now." The guy nodded and left the room. "I knew you would do well, your knowledge of potions and herbs are very helpful to me." He said turning back to Jean and stepped closer to her. "Now that we're alone." He stopped, reached up to Jean's face and laid his hand on her cheek.  
  
Jean jerked her head away and gave him the 'get the hell away from me' look.  
  
"Oh I forgot how much spunk you have," He said and then his whole mood changed. 'I HATE SPUNK." He yelled and slapped her face, knocking her to the ground and he left the room.  
  
Jean stood up and sat down in one of the chairs. She started to rub her cheek as she looked back down at the TV screen.  
  
"What have I done?" Jean asked herself as she watched the boss's thugs burst into the room and drag the very asleep Vash the Stampede out of the room. "I so could have fallen' for him." Jean whispered and the realized that she had fallen' for him." Oh shit." Jean screamed as she ran out of the security room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: Long woo man this is long. I usually keep my chaps down to about 3 or 4 pages so R&R. Also, I know I make Vash too much of a gentleman, but I just can't help it, I like Vash almost a much as I love Kurama.  
  
Vash vs Kurama  
  
..........  
  
Kurama all the way.  
  
^_^ JM:: 


	4. Welcome Preacher Man!

::Hey sorry for the long delay, I've just been in a huge ass writers block for half my stories. I'm just happy that this one is written already; all I have to do is remember the ending I had for this one. Well I'll let you read on. Xena and Jean are the only two things I own, well that and a Corvette. He, he, he, he, he JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4. Welcome Preacher man  
  
Vash woke up to a major migraine.  
  
"Ah damn my head hurts." Vash whispered to himself. He opened his eyes and realized that he was standing up, chained to a stonewall. "Oh no, this isn't good." Vash said as he looked around and noticed that he was in a dungeon. "Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"You're in the dungeon of the castle." A voice answered as the guy lifted his face into the sunlight. "I was starting to wonder if I would ever to see you again.... Vash."  
  
Vash stared at him, he looked so familiar, but Vash just couldn't place him, but then it hit him.  
  
"Wolfwood?" Vash yelled in surprised, "But how, you died years ago?"  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure. All I remember is dying in that church and when I woke up, I was here in this dungeon and a women with short black/green hair was chanting a spell of some sort " He answered, "I don't really remember much since then."  
  
"Did, did you say short/black green hair?" Vash asked hoping he didn't hear him right.  
  
"Yeah I did, why?" Wolfwood answered.  
  
Vash didn't answer him, just hung his head in disbelief. 'Man I can't belief it? She set me up. But why? Why did she do it? How did she do it?' Vash questioned to himself, trying to figure out why Jean would do such a thing?  
  
"Vash what's going on?" Wolfwood asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Her name's Jean." Vash finally answered, "She's the reason I'm here." Vash replied.  
  
"How did she do it?"  
  
"I don't really know, I guess...... she must of put something in the donut doe?" Vash said.  
  
"Well, well, well so you're Vash the Stampede?" A man said walking out of the shadows. "I was wondering when you where going to wake up?" He added walking in front of Vash and lifting up his head by his hair. "They were right." He finished dropping Vash's head and left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"I don't know." Vash answered.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Jean replied closing the dungeon door.  
  
She walked through shadows into the sunlight, but she wasn't really herself.  
  
Vash could tell. He wondered why she was here and who was it that made her do this.  
  
"I thought you had work to do?" Vash snapped looking up at her.  
  
"He, he we are out of town and I'm doing my work, even though my job is done....for now." Jean replied,  
  
"What do you mean for now?" Vash questioned, but Jean didn't answer  
  
"I just don't want to...." Jean paused as she bent down to Vash's eye level and stared into his aqua green eyes. "I don't want to." Jean lead down to his ear and whispered. "...to kill you."  
  
Vash jerked back in shock to hear that, he never in a million years heard someone say that they had to kill him, but didn't want to.  
  
Vash knew his only option, but he didn't want to.  
  
It goes against everything that he is; everything is tried to avoid.  
  
He didn't want to kill her, but he might have to....... to keep her from killing him.  
  
"Jean step back away from him." Her boss said out of the shadows, but not showing his face, "I don't want you to take away all of the fun." He took a few more steps forward, but not enough to show his face. "I want to be the one to finish him off...since he's..... my own flesh and blood." He finished completely stepping out of the shadows, showing his face to Vash.  
  
"KNIVES!!" Vash screamed as his eyes widened and his face turned from anger to fear.  
  
Knives ran up in front of Vash, pushing Jean out of the way and punched Vash in the face.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Knives yelled, "NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME," Knives growled grabbing Vash by his hair and jerked his head up. "OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."  
  
"Well then you'll just have to kill me Knives." Vash snapped staring straight into his twin brother's eyes.  
  
Knives pulled out his gun and pointed it at Vash's head.  
  
Jean gasped when she seen the gun and for once she was afraid for Vash's life  
  
. Wolfwood noticed this reaction and seen the worry and fear in her eyes.  
  
"B...boss you said you wouldn't kill him." Jean choked out.  
  
"I did?" Knives asked looking away from Vash to Jean and she nodded her head.  
  
Knives let go of Vash's head and stood up.  
  
"I did, didn't I.... I'm surprised you even care Jean." He paused and walked over to her.  
  
He watched as Jean looked away from him and down at Vash  
  
"Even after my warning, you still managed to care about him." He stopped in front of her and she looked back up at him straight in his eyes.  
  
He noticed how her face changed as she did, it changed from fear to hatred.  
  
He didn't like the look on her face and so he smacked her on the face, but this time Jean didn't fall.  
  
"I told you...... I warned you...... but you still didn't listen to me.... I should go on my promise...... and kill you." Knives snapped pointing his gun right between Jean's eyes, but she didn't move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vash watched as his brother slapped Jean across the face and pointed his gun at her.  
  
He wished he could do something, but with him chained to the stonewall, he could hardly move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"If you're going to kill me..... then do it....... I'm sick of being your whore." Jean said grabbing the barrel of the gun and stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
Then suddenly the dungeon door burst open and a tall woman, with long red/black hair run in and hit Knives on the back of his head with her gun, knocking him to the ground out cold.  
  
"I warned you about hitting her you bastard." She snapped as he fell to the ground. "Jean are you alright?" She asked Jean.  
  
"I'm fine Xe, let's get them out of here before sleeping ugly here wakes up." Jean answered as her friend handed her a key.  
  
Jean ran over to Vash and her friend ran over to Wolfwood.  
  
Jean unlocked Vash and her friend did the same to Wolfwood.  
  
"What..?" Wolfwood started but was stopped by Jean's friend.  
  
"Shh, we'll explain everything later, now let's go before they realize what's going on." She said helping Wolfwood up and the four of them ran out of the dungeon.  
  
Jean's friend and Wolfwood were in front, being closely followed by Jean and Vash. They stopped a few times, but started running again.  
  
"Where're we going Xe?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure....... but it will be someplace away from here...... away from him and a place he doesn't know about." She answered as the four of them ran out of the castle and into a jeep.  
  
"Wait my Cross." Wolfwood panicked trying to get out of the jeep.  
  
"It's in the back." Jean snapped pushing him in the back of the jeep and sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
Vash watched as Jean got in and sat right behind her.  
  
"Punch it Xe." Jean yelled as a few of Knives men came pouring out of the castle and Jean's friend nailed it.  
  
They drove at full speed away from them.  
  
The guys jumped into a few of their own cars and started chasing after them, then started to shoot at them.  
  
" Ah damn it." Jean said as a stray pullet almost hit her. "Xe you drive I'll take care of them." Jean replied as she turned around in her seat and Vash was in her way. "Vash move." Jean shouted over the engine.  
  
Vash moved and Jean started to shout, but she ran out of pullets, her friend handed Jean her gun, but soon it was out in a few minutes.  
  
"Damn I hate theses things." Jean said sitting back down in her seat.  
  
Then something on the floor caught her eye.  
  
Jean looked down and noticed Vash's gun.  
  
"Oh hey I forgot all about this," She turned around to Vash. "Vash how good are you on moving targets?"  
  
"Good I guess...... why?"  
  
"You guess ah shit," Jean snapped, "well you can't be any worst then me. Here use it." Jean yelled, throwing Vash his gun.  
  
"Hey my gun, where'd you get it?"  
  
"Don't ask me questions, just shot the damn thing." Jean screamed at Vash and he stated to shoot them.  
  
With only six pullets, Vash stopped the fifteen cars that were chasing them.  
  
"Damn you are good." Jean smiled surprised.  
  
The drove for about a day or so until they finally stopped, at a little roadside motel.  
  
"We'll rest here, then we'll have to leave early in the morning." Jean said stepping off the jeep. "Xe, take the jeep up the hill and trade it." Jean added to her friend. "I'll get our rooms." Jean finished as her friend nodded her head and took off.  
  
Jean walked into the motel office, passing Vash and Wolfwood.  
  
"I think I have better keep an eye on her." Vash said watching Jean disappear into the building.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Wolfwood asked, "She doesn't seem all that bad."  
  
"She has two sides to her.....I'm just not sure if we should fully trust her or her friend." Vash answered, walking away from Wolfwood to Jean when she walked out.  
  
"We have the two back corner rooms." Jean said handing Vash a motel room key and walked away.  
  
Vash watched her walk away and Wolfwood walked over to Vash.  
  
"Well that was intrusting." Wolfwood laughed and followed after Jean.  
  
Vash didn't reply, but followed after them anyway.  
  
Once they finally reached the rooms, Jean's friend pulled up in a gorges yellow 71 GTO.  
  
"Ah sweet Xe." Jean grinned as she pulled up and parked in the back, out of view of the highway. "You got the best one." Jean added walking around the car, checking it out, the exterior and the interior. "God I love this car. How did you get it?"  
  
"Oh long story, left just say that he owned me." She replied.  
  
"Nice." Jean smiled still looked the car up and down.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood watched as Jean circled the car at least three times.  
  
The look on her face as a pleasurable one.  
  
"Jean are you ok?" Vash asked, walking over to her.  
  
"I'm fine Vash, I just have a weakness for totally sweet muscle cars." Jean answered her eyes still on the car.  
  
"Come on Jean, we have to get inside before he comes." Her friend replied walking past Vash, grabbed Jean's arm and started to pull her away from the GTO.  
  
"Sorry about herm she loves cars, like the one outside." She said to Vash and Wolfwood as they walked into the motel. "Ok that ones yours." She said pointing to the right, "And this one's ours." She finished pointing to the left and she and Jean walked in, leaving Vash and Wolfwood dumbfounded in the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
::So what did you think? R&R JM:: 


	5. Pizza and Beer

:: Hey thanks for waiting, I've been busy with school work and other shit. So here is the next chapter for ya. And if someone could please explain to me if I had any time in this story made Jean seem perfect? I got a review saying that Jean was perfect and there is no way in bloody Hell that I would make any of my people perfect. Well sorry so if you could please tell me. Thanks R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
5.Pizza and Beer ^___________^  
  
It's been about five hours since they escaped from, Knives's castle and Vash was going nuts from trying to figure out how Knives got to this planet in the first place.  
  
"God I'm hungry." Vash said as his stomach growled.  
  
He was lying on the bed watching TV.  
  
"Yeah I know." Wolfwood replied putting out his third smoke of the night. "So how did you and Jean meet?"  
  
"Well it's kinda of a long story." Vash answered.  
  
"I've got all the time in the world." Wolfwood said, looking up at Vash.  
  
Vash turned to TV off and sat up Indian style.  
  
He didn't want to tell Wolfwood, but he would have to sooner or later and he was hoping it would have been later.  
  
"Well let's see here?.........She was having some problems and I just helped her out. Then the next thing I knew I woke up chained to a stonewall and found you." Vash replied staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the night before.  
  
The connection he felt as they laid cuddled in each others arms.  
  
Now that Jean helped him get away from his brother, his thoughts were all confused.  
  
He didn't know if he could ever trust her again.  
  
Wolfwood got up off his chair and answered the door when he heard a knock.  
  
He opened the door to see Jean's friend standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm going into town to get a few things, I was just wondering if you two wanted anything?" She asked.  
  
"First of all." Wolfwood answered. 'Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be so rude, my name is Xena, Xena McNeice." She answered.  
  
Vash shot his eyes towards her, 'Wait isn't that Jean's last name?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yeah it is, you see Jean and I are twins, but not identical twins." Xena answered.  
  
"Oh that makes a lot of sense, since the fact that you both act alike." Wolfwood added.  
  
"Well that is sort of the problem, you see Jean and I never grew up together as twins. We both had different families and different mothers, but the same father." Xena began, "We both were born on the same night, day and year, but she's an hour older then me." Xena said. 'So that's all you need to know. We wont be together very long anyway." Xena finished and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later they heard the GTO fire up and leave the motel. That was when Jean came flying into the room.  
  
"Did she leave all ready?" Jean asked as she walked into the room and over to the window. "She knew I wanted to drive." Jean said walking away from the window with a sad look on her face.  
  
She sat down next to Vash and grabbed the remote away from him.  
  
"You don't even know what this is Vash and besides, The Nightmare on Elmstreet marathon is on." Jean snapped when Vash looked at her with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Jean changed the channel to 45.  
  
She seen that is wasn't on yet so she got up and walked back over to the window.  
  
"I hope Xe gets back soon, I'm staving." Jean added looking out the window and then closed the curtains, to were the only light in the room was the glow of the TV.  
  
Jean walked back to the bed, made herself a pile of pillows and then sat back down.  
  
"Um Vash I hope you don't mind, because this movie is a horror movie and this station doesn't cut any of the good parts out. At um some point I will get scared and when I get scared I grab a hold of the person's arm that is closet to me. So just to warn you so you wont freak out or anything." Jean finished.  
  
She was lending a little to close to Vash, but he didn't care.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xena came back with a few pizzas and beer.  
  
She and Wolfwood had a drinking contest and Xena won.  
  
Then Jean and Vash got into an eating contest and Jean won.  
  
Around midnight or so Xena and Wolfwood past out, so Jean and Vash grabbed a few six-packs and left over pizza and went to Jean's room.  
  
"God those two snore loud." Jean complained opening the motel room door and walked in. "This is way I have my own room." Jean added closing the door after Vash walked in.  
  
Vash walked over to a table, laid the pizza and beer on it and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Man what a day." Vash whispered as he let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Yeah I know, It's not everyday someone betrays the boss, oh I mean Knives." Jean replied opening a beer and the pizza lid.  
  
Vash turned his head to her and thought about asking her something that has been bugging him every since they left the castle.  
  
"How did you and Knives meet?"  
  
Jean jerked her head up, she was surprised he asked her that.  
  
It never seemed to cross her mind that he might have wondered.  
  
Jean stared at him afraid of what he might say if she told him.  
  
She stared into his peaceful aqua green eyes; she didn't know what to say or how to start.  
  
Jean swallowed hard, took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I met him in LA about five years ago............ I had just gotten over a huge heartbreak, so Xe took me to a local club to help get over him and have a little fun." Jean paused  
  
Jean Looked away from Vash and continued.  
  
"I was having a great time, until this jerk came up and started messing with me. I tried to tell him to get lost, even Xe told him where to go, but he wouldn't.................." Jean stopped and closed her eyes as the memoires returned to her.  
  
"That was until Knives walked in, I've seen him around town and we had even talked a few times. He came in, knocked the dude out and then the three of us ran out." Jean laid her bottle of beer on the table, stood up and walked over to the window. "He seemed so prefect, I never thought he would ever turn on me................ When I found out about what he does for a living, he got so mad. If Xena hadn't came by when she did, he would've killed me." Jean laid her head on the wall and held back her tears of pain. "Xena and I tried to leave him, but we knew to much, they told us to join them or die." Jean finished, finally letting her tears fall as she fell to her knees and started crying with no limit.  
  
Vash jumped off the bed and over to her. He knelt down, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Once again Jean laid her head on his chest and cried her eyes out.  
  
Finally a few minutes later Jean calmed down and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Vash, I don't mean to be like this, its just thinking about him, just makes me start crying my eyes out." Jean said apologized for her actions. "Vash are you ok?" Jean asked.  
  
"My............my..........my...........legs are numb." Vash choked out.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you up." Jean said standing up and helping Vash to his feet. "Here sit on the bed." Jean said struggling under his weight and dropping him on the bed. "There how's that?" Jean asked standing up, but tripped over Vash's feet and landed right on top of him.  
  
Vash laid on his back as Jean fell on him.  
  
She caught herself and looked up into his face.  
  
For the first time their eyes truly met.  
  
They stared into each others eyes and before they knew what was going on, Vash laid a hand on the back of Jean's head and pulled her head closer to his.  
  
Their lips touched and slowly pulled apart.  
  
Jean broke away and looked at him.  
  
"Vas." Jean didn't finish because Vash put his lips to hers again and flipped Jean on her back.  
  
Vash lend up and Jean started to unbutton his trench coat.  
  
Jean got half way down, when Vash took over and finished.  
  
Jean couldn't tell if it was the beer or lust that was making her do this, but at this point in her life she didn't quite care.  
  
Vash lend back down to Jean and started kissing her again. He could fell her hands run through his hair making it non-spiky. Vash left her lips and started kissing down her neck.  
  
Jean lend up and took off her shirt and Vash in turn did the same. Jean was surprised at all the scares he had on his body, but she didn't care all she cared about was him.  
  
Vash continued kissing down her neck and back up to her lips, but something was wrong. It just didn't feel right, he looked up into Jean's eyes and could tell that she felt the same way.  
  
"This isn't right." Vash whispered to her as he rolled off of top of her and laid next to her.  
  
"You feel it too." Jean questioned and Vash nodded. 'So do I." Jean finished scooting closer to him and laying her head on his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vash woke up the next morning and reached for Jean, but he shot up when he couldn't feel her. He looked around, but he couldn't find her. He stood up and reached for his shirt and walked outside. He walked into the other motel room and to his relief found Jean waking up Xena and Wolfwood.  
  
"Oh there you are." Vash said with relief to see that she didn't leave him again.  
  
Jean looked up at Vash. "Oh morning Vash, I didn't hear you come in." Jean smiled. 'Oh damn it Xe get your ass up." Jean yelled shaking Xena by the shoulders.  
  
"Huh what?" Xena snorted as she opened her eyes." What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Almost noon." Jean replied.  
  
"What?" Xena screamed with her eyes widen. "We have to get out of her and fast." She replied, jumping off of Wolfwood's lap and heading for the door." Morning Vash." Xena added and walked outside.  
  
"Now him." Jean sighed as she started to wake up Wolfwood, "Come on her up." Jean finished pushing him on the floor, but he still wouldn't wake up. "Get him up." Jean said to Vash and followed after Xena.  
  
Vash watched as Jean left the room and he went over to Wolfwood, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"WAKE UP." Vash screamed dropping Wolfwood on the bed, but he just bounced off and hit the floor. "Oh man." Vash wined.  
  
Jean walked out of the motel and started after Xena. A few minutes later she found her by the car, ducking down. Jean ran over to her friend and ducked down.  
  
"What's up Xe?" Jean whispered as she bent down next to her.  
  
Xena didn't answer, just pointed over by the front of the motel as the main office. There, there were three guys in black suits and with guns.  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" Jean asked trying to hold her fear back out of her voice.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Jean, but if we do anything, if has to be now." Xena replied, standing up and ran over to the driver side. "Hurry go get the guys."  
  
Jean nodded and ran back inside the motel and burst through the motel room door.  
  
"Vash, Wolfwood, we have to go now. Knife's goons are in the office as we speak." Jean yelled, panicking, she just saw them heading her way.  
  
Vash nodded and started for the door, behind Jean and with Wolfwood over his shoulder, he was still asleep.  
  
They ran outside of the motel and over to the GTO, Xena was already for then and so Vash laid Wolfwood in the back seat and crawled in. Jean sat in the passenger side next to Xena. As soon as Jean closed the car door, Xena put the pedal to the metal and drove away from the motel, before Knife's men could realize that they were gone.  
  
"Whoa that was too close." Jean said giving a sigh of relief. "Vash get him up." Jean shouted over the roar of the engine.  
  
"I'll try." Vash answered and started to shake Wolfwood shoulders, but he still wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Xe what did you do to him last night?" Jean asked.  
  
Xena didn't answer, she just stared down the road.  
  
"Xena? Are you alright?" Jean asked again, starting to get a little scared, "Xena?"  
  
She turned her head to Jean and gave her the biggest, scariest grin ever.  
  
"I'm not Xena." She said in a deep demonic voice and before Jean or anyone could answer, she turned the wheel sharp to the left and lifted the car. 


	6. Terre Haute Bound

::Thanks for the reviews I really love it and plus I'm clad to see that people are still reading my stories. Well I'll let you go and read this chapter. Thanks ^_^ JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
6. Terre Haute Bound  
  
Jean woke up with a start, the dream still fresh in her mind.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes and seen Vash's arm around her waist. She turned on her side towards him, and cuddled closer.  
  
For a few seconds, he also awake and tighten his grip around her.  
  
'Thanks the gods it was only a dream.' Jean replied in her thoughts as a smile came across her face and she fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next time they woke up was when Xena came into the room, sicker then a dog and with a manger headache.  
  
"Ah damn, where in the hell are they?" Xena questioned as she rumbaed through the bathroom.  
  
Jean lifted her head and screamed at her.  
  
"Xena keep it down, we're trying to sleep!" Jean screamed.  
  
Xena came stumbling out of the bathroom, lend against the wall and just stared at Jean.  
  
After a few seconds, she shook her head and stumbled back into the bathroom.  
  
"I told her not to drink so much." Jean whispered to herself, she laid her head back down on her pillow and looked into Vash's aqua green eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vash whispered to her.  
  
"She trying to find some aspirin and keeping me awake. I told her not to have that drinking contest with Wolfwood." Jean whispered back, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"That's funny, from what I remember, she kept you from having that contest with him." Vash replied.  
  
"Oh shut up that's not what I meant." Jean whispered in a scream, hitting Vash's arm softly.  
  
Vash laughed a little and smiled. Jean felt her body go weak and suddenly she felt so helpless without him. At first she didn't like it, but the longer she stared into his eyes, the more she learned to love it.  
  
Jean moved closer to him, until their noses touched. She looked him straight in his eyes and softly whispered in his ear.  
  
"I believe I'm falling in love with you Vash the Stampede." Jean whispered and softly kissed his lips.  
  
Vash kissed Jean back; he couldn't believe what heard just heard. 'Does she really mean it?' Vash questioned in his mind. 'Yes of course she does, she's different from the others. She wouldn't be kissing me like this if she didn't.'  
  
Vash had been kissed by a lot of girls and almost every one of them told him that they loved him, but they never kissed him like Jean does. Her kisses are different they have feeling behind them. Vash wasn't sure if that was it, but he could think of thing...real............passionate...........love.  
  
Jean broke away and gave Vash a soft smile; she knew for a fact that she was falling in love with him, she would even die for him.  
  
::Hey sorry to the intrude, but this is a little of an R rated part, so if you don't like that kind of thing, will then skip down to the ~ and continue from there. Sorry all, but I know some people don't really care for that type of thing. Sorry. JM::  
  
Vash returned a smile and started kissing her again. This time that feeling from last night didn't return. Vash didn't know why it did; maybe he didn't want to take her when she wasn't really herself. He could tell that she was a little drunk last night, but that never stopped him before. He guessed Jean felt the same way, because she pulled him on top of her, without braking away from his lips. Vash continued where he left off from last night, but this time he didn't stop at her breast. He started to kiss down her stomach. He broke away and undone her pants, then pulled them off of her. He started kissing her thy, he took her underwear off and started to give Jean pleasure. Jean speared her legs opened a little farther so Vash could enter her. She gave a small cry of pain, but that changed into pleasure as Vash started to move. At first he started off slow and then started to move a little faster and faster as Jean groaned with pleasure. A few minutes later Jean screamed with ultimate pleasure and Vash slowly started to go slower and slower until he finally stopped and laid his head on her chest.  
  
Vash calmed down a little, rolled off of Jean and lay next to her.  
  
~He pulled a sheet over the two of them as Wolfwood opened the door and walked in. He seen them cuddled in each others arms, both topless and he got an idea of what happened.  
  
"Morning you two." He smiled, as he walked over to the bed and threw Vash his shirt off the chair and sat down. "You had better get dressed, as soon as Xena gets rid of her headache, we're leaving." Wolfwood replied.  
  
A few minutes later Xena walked into the room, seen Vash and Jean in bed and Wolfwood in a chair. She'd wondered where he gotten to.  
  
"Wolfwood, Vash out." She ordered as she walked over to the chair.  
  
Wolfwood and Vash stared at her blankly, they weren't used to being bossed around.  
  
"What are you, death? I said out." Xena screamed as she threw Vash his pants and the two of them walked out of the motel room.  
  
"Damn she's pushy." Vash said tripping over is own feet as he tried to put his pants back on.  
  
"I know, but she's good at what she does." Wolfwood replied giving Vash a stupid grin, "Ever though she doesn't remember any of it."  
  
Vash stood up and smacked Wolfwood on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Wolfwood screamed rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What type of church man are you, taking advantage of unconscious women." Vash screamed back.  
  
"I didn't, she was the one taking advantage of me!" Wolfwood yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xena sat down in Wolfwood's chair and stared at her sister.  
  
"So how was it?" Xena asked.  
  
Jean didn't answer, just gave Xena a stupid grin and fell back on the bed giving a satiating laugh.  
  
"That good?" Xena replied and Jean nodded her head. "Ooooo maybe I should have a go." Xena said.  
  
Jean shot up and gave Xena a 'don't ever fucking think about it' look.  
  
"Don't you even dare Xe, Vash is mine." Jean growled. "For once Xe let me have the cute one. I know he likes me, I can sense it." Jean replied pleading to Xena.  
  
"I know he likes you, but it's the law, it's our ways Jean." Xena answered almost sorry about what she has to do.  
  
"I know, but for once can't we just leave it the way it is?" Jean begged.  
  
"I wish we could sis, but I can't or we'll all be screwed."  
  
Jean sighed as Xena threw her, her shirt and underwear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later they all met at the GTO and with everything packed, they took off.  
  
Jean drove to clear her head. Vash sat behind her, Xena next to him and Wolfwood in front.  
  
Jean wasn't quite sure where she was going; all she knew was that it was someplace away from Knives and hopefully he'd never find them.  
  
Jean decided to go to her home town of Terre Haute, IN, it was the only place she know, Knives doesn't know about.  
  
Jean drove for almost two days straight, until Vash caught her asleep at the wheel. He made Jean pull over to the side of the road and get some sleep. He would have drove but he didn't nor anyone else didn't know where she was going.  
  
"Jean are you ok?" Xena asked as they crossed the Indiana State line.  
  
Jena didn't answer; she just stared down the road.  
  
"Jean, damn it answer me." Xena ordered.  
  
"I'm fine Xe." Jean snapped. "I'm going home." Jean added, "I'm going to where I belong." Jean finished as she slowed down and turned right and down into a small blink of an eyes town.  
  
"Where in the hell are we?" Xena questioned as she looked around.  
  
"Toad Hop." Jean answered. "My grandmother lives here." Jean finished pulling into a driveway that ends at a trailer." Stay here." She said, parked the car, turned it off and got out.  
  
Jean walked past a small ford trunk and up to the door. She knocked and yelled.  
  
"Aunt Linda, Uncle Frank. Are you home?" Jena yelled, banding hard on the front door.  
  
A few seconds later, a tall woman opened the door and smiled at Jean.  
  
"Oh my god, Jean is that you? I haven't seen you here in nearly five years" She smiled.  
  
"Hi Aunt Linda, sorry about that, I've been busy over the past few years. Hey I was wondering if you know if grandma was home?" Jean asked  
  
"She should be, I don't see where she could go." Jean Aunt answered.  
  
"Cool, um do you mind if my friends stayed her until I get back?" Jean questioned, pointing behind her.  
  
"NO I don't mind, Where'd you get the car?"  
  
"Oh I've had it." Jean replied, waving to her friends over to her.  
  
When they finally climbed out of the car and walked over to Jean, she introduced them to her Aunt.  
  
"Aunt Linda, this is Xena, Vash and Wolfwood." Jena replied as Xena stopped on her right, Vash on her left, (grabbed her hand) and with Wolfwood behind her. Jean turned from her Aunt, to her friends and added. "I'll be right back, you guys can stay here, till I get back. It'll only take a minute or so." Jean finished and before they could answer, Jean was gone.  
  
Xena, Vash and Wolfwood walked inside Jean's Aunt's home and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what do you like to drank?"  
  
"What cha got?"  
  
"Um let me see," She replied opening the fridge and looked inside. '"Um we have pop, milk, water and some beer."  
  
"We'll take the beer." Vash and Wolfwood said almost jumping off the couch.  
  
"Not for me, I'll take the pop." Xena said as Jena Aunt handed Vash and Wolfwood each a can of beer and her a MD.  
  
A few minutes later there was a rumbling noise from outside, that pulled into the driveway and parked. A second later Jean walked inside.  
  
"Hey Aunt Linda, is the Banks of the Wabash still here?" Jean asked as she sat down next to Vash.  
  
"Um I think so, I believe tonight is rist band night Jean." Her Aunt answered, handing her a can of MD.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you drinking pop." Vash whispered to her.  
  
"Well I have to, I can't be drunk when I driving the Vette." Jean whispered back.  
  
"A what? What's a Vette?"  
  
"Oh I have a 1975 Yellow Convertiable Corvette, with black leather interior." Jean replied, giving Vash the biggest grin ever.  
  
:: Hey I just wanted to say that, that Covette is not made up, I really do have a Corvette, It is my graduation present from my dad this year. If you don't believe me ask Emiko, she knows. ^_________________^ JM::  
  
"So Jean what's the Bank of the Wabash?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh it's this little festival in Terre Haute. It's right on the Wabash River. When I was little I would go to it every year." Jean answered "I'm going tonight at sunset, you guys can come if you want." Jean finished as she stood u, walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll be back." And with that she walked out the door.  
  
A minute later they heard the rumbling noise start up again, pull out of the drive and was gone.  
  
Vash, Xena and Wolfwood sat there on the couch with blank faces. They couldn't believe that Jean had left them behind.  
  
"Why did she leave us?" Vash asked confused.  
  
"OH well that's Jean for ya." She Aunt answered. "She had always been like this. Every time she's here, she just gets up and leaves, just like her father."  
  
"Where did she go?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh you can't really tell with her. She might have went to Terre Haute to see her grandfather, but she'll be back."  
  
"How do you know?" Wolfwood asked finally speaking up. What makes you say that, for all we know, she's gone for good." He said.  
  
He didn't really care much for Jean, not after what he found in the GTO.  
  
"She's going to the festival tonight. She'll be back. Plus you all are here. She wont abandoned you, it's not her and also she hates going to the festival alone."  
  
~*~*~~*~*~  
  
::Hope you like it R&R JM:: 


	7. Festivals Are Fun, But Deadly

:: Hey thanks for the reviews I'm glad that after all this time you're all still with me. It makes me so happy. Well here is the next chapter. This is going to be a long one, might be the last I don't know yet. JM::  
  
7. Festivals are fun, but deadly.  
  
Xena and Wolfwood followed Jean into Terre Haute and about ten minutes later they pulled into an empty field and parked.  
  
Vash was surprised to see how huge the festival was. He had never seen anything like it before. There were rides, tons of people and lots of smells. Vash's mouth started to water as he caught whiff of the very fresh, very tasty donuts.  
  
"Oh man they have donuts." Vash replied trying not to drool.  
  
Wolfwood walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Vash you are hopeless." Wolfwood remarked and Vash gave him a 'don't even start' look.  
  
"Oh come on, this is going to be fun." Jean said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Jean walked over to Vash, grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Wolfwood and headed for the festival. Xena in turn did the same to Wolfwood.  
  
For the rest of the night, Jean showed her sister and new found friends everything good about the festival. Jean beat the shit out of Vash at the Crusin' World games, but he got back at her. After Jean beat Vash for the tenth time, Vash walked over to one of the western games and beat Jean about fifteen times with the guns. Jean got so mad at him, she hates to lose, so she walked out of the arcade and over to the gaming booths. Vash followed after her and won her a huge ass teddy bear from the shooting booth, which made Jean talk to him again.  
  
Xena dragged Wolfwood on a few rides, but after he rode the Scream, he had, had enough of the rides and went to look for Jean and Vash.  
  
Around midnight or so they finally left the festival and walked down to the riverbank. Jean and Vash sat down cuddled in each others arms and watched the fireworks across the river. Xena and Wolfwood sat down next to them.  
  
"Um can Vash and I have a few minutes alone, I need to talk to him." Xena said not looking away from the sky, when Jean shot her head away from the fireworks and to her with a horrid look on her face.  
  
Wolfwood didn't say anything, just nodded his head and started for the cars. He's been wanting to talk to Jean away, so this was a good time to ask her.  
  
Jean didn't move, she knew what Xena wanted and didn't want it to happen.  
  
"Jean?" Xena said and very slowly Jean stood up and followed Wolfwood to the cars.  
  
Xena and Vash watched as they disappeared over the hill. Xena scudded over, next to Vash as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the stars; he could feel the tension between them. but didn't mentioned it to her. Xena continued to get closer and closer to Vash until finally she was almost on top of him. Then without warning, Xena through her leg over Vash and sat right on top of him.  
  
"Xen." Vash couldn't finish because Xena had put her lips to his. Vash couldn't believe she was doing this  
  
If Vash had never met Jean, he probably would be kissing Xena back, but now, now that he knew Jean he wished he knew why Xena was doing this. Then finally Vash gained control of his body and pushed Xena off of him.  
  
"What's wrong Vash, don't you want me?" Xena remarked grinning.  
  
Vash could tell that this wasn't the same Xena as before.  
  
"Xena what is wrong with you?" Vash asked.  
  
"Oh come on Vash, let's have a little fun." Xena said, still grinning and started to crawl back over to Vash.  
  
Vash shot up to his feet and just stared at her.  
  
"Xena stop. This isn't right."  
  
Xena stood up, ran up to him and jumped on him knocking him back on the ground.  
  
"Come on Vash, you know you want to." Xena replied and she started to kiss him again.  
  
Vash had to use all of his strength to pry Xena off of him and stood up.  
  
"Xena will you stop, I'm with Jean." Vash yelled.  
  
"Oh, can't you just forget about her, just for tonight?" Xena asked.  
  
"NO, no, I....." Vash paused as it hit him, "...no I can't, I can't because." Vash stopped again as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Because of what? Because you love her?" Xena said.  
  
Vash looked up at her and Xena knew what she said was true. Vash did love Jean and he just now realized it.  
  
"Well Vash, you'll the first who ever meant it." Xena smiled. "sorry about this whole thing, it deals with our family." Xena added. "I'm glad this turned out the way I hoped it would." Xena said. "I sooo didn't want to have to kill you." Xena finished as she stood up and started for the cars.  
  
Vash shot up off the ground and pointed his gun at her.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU DONE THIS BEFORE, YOU KILLED INCENECT MEN?" Vash screamed at her.  
  
Xena turned around and just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Innocent men? They weren't innocent; they would have dumped Jean in a blink of a pretty whore. You call them innocent, they were nothing but dogs, dogs that were meant to die." Xena yelled back.  
  
"Even if they were, you didn't have the right to take away their lives." Vash yelled back.  
  
"So I couldn't let them hurt anymore women, so what are you going to do about it? Vash I know your record, you can't even kill a flea without crying your eyes out." Xena yelled, turned back around, gave a soft chuckle and started walking again.  
  
Vash let his arm fall to his side as he watched Xena disappear over the hill.  
  
Jean sat down on a near by bench, she was so worried about what Xena was doing to Vash that second. She loved Vash, she loved him more then life itself.  
  
Wolfwood sat down next to her; he could see the worry on her face and in her eyes. He didn't know if this was a good time to ask her since she had already too much to worry about.  
  
Jean leaned back against the bench, laid her head on the back and stared up at the stars. She found the North Star and just stared at it without blinking.  
  
About five minutes later, Xena came over the hill without Vash. Jean looked over at her and freaked out when she didn't see Vash. Without saying a word, she ran over to her vette and started it up. She pealed out of the field and was gone from view.  
  
"Where in the hell is she going?" Xena asked Wolfwood, but didn't let him answer for she knew the answer. "Oh shit." Xena yelled and headed for the GTO. She stopped just short of the car. "Damn it, I don't know where in the hell she went." Xena shouted to herself as she kicked the left front tire.  
  
Vash came over the hill to see Jean and her car gone. He walked over to Xena and Wolfwood.  
  
"Where's Jean?" Vash asked as he stopped next to Wolfwood on the bench.  
  
"She left." Xena answered, "I guess she seen me come over the hill and not you, she figured that I killed you." Xena said bushing off the tree trunk she was leaning against and over to the GTO. "Let's get back, maybe she's there already? Her aunt might know where she is." Xena finished as she opened the driver side door, got in, sat down and started the car up.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood stood up and got into the GTO. Xena pulled out of the field and headed back towards West Terre Haute.  
  
Xena pulled in Jean's aunt's driveway, turned the car off and walked up to the front door. Jean's aunt answered the door and was a little surprised to see Xena standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh you're back?" She said surprised. "Where's Jean?"  
  
"We don't know, she got mad and left. We have no idea where she got to." Xena answered.  
  
"Oh she did? Don't worry she'll be back in the morning. She just needs some time alone." She said. "You three might as well come in and make yours comfortable, her grandma's not home." She finished and moved out of the way so they could walk in.  
  
::There you go, I'm thinking about putting the next chapter up right after this one so enjoy JM:: 


	8. From Dusk, to Dawn

:: Here it is the second to the last chapter of Earth Bound Hero. Hope you enjoyed the story and will continue to read, review and write JM::  
  
8. From Dusk, To Dawn  
  
Jean stopped the vette in an empty parking lot. She turned the engine off and got out. She looked down on the ground and seen her shadow. She looked up at the sky and seen the half moon. She felt the power of the moon and for a few seconds all of her worries disappeared. But when Vash popped in her head, she felt weak and helpless without him. Jean broke her eyes way from the moon as a train past by her. She forgot that her favorite thinking spot was so close to the train tracks. When the sound of the train disappeared from her ears, she started for the small woods in front of her, but then stopped when she heard footsteps other then her own.  
  
"Who's there?" Jean asked turning around.  
  
"I thought that was you." A woman's voice said to her out of the shadows and slowly was tall sandy blonde woman stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Jean asked she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Oh come on Jean, don't you recognize your own friend?" She asked still walking towards Jean.  
  
Jean looked at her, she could hardly see her face, and finally it hit Jean to whom she could be.  
  
"Katie?" Jean questioned  
  
"Duh, bout damn time Jean." She yelled.  
  
"Yep that's Katie. What are you doing here?" Jean asked as her old friend Katie stopped right next to her.  
  
"I saw you peal out of the festival." Katie replied. "So I followed you here. Plus I went to check on the vette at your grandma's, but she told me that you came back and took it to the festival." Katie said. "So what are you doing back home?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh a few friends and I are in town for a while." Jean answered. "Xena and I finally took your advice and quit." Jean added.  
  
"You quit, how?" Katie replied.  
  
"Oh the boss went a litter to far." Jean answered and started for the small woods and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Katie knew better then to follow her, so she just started back for her mustang, but stop when Jean yelled to her.  
  
"In the morning, go to my grandma's and tell my friends where I'm at. I'll be here all night." Jean's voice said over the hill out of the shadows.  
  
Xena. Vash and Wolfwood woke up to the sound of the doorbell dinging about five times. Jean's grandma answered the door to see Katie giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Oh good morning June." She said. "Are Jean's friends still here?" Katie asked and June nodded her head yes and let Katie in the trailer.  
  
"Yes they are, I believe they're still asleep." June said as she closed they front door." Katie did you see Jean?" She asked as Katie walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes I did." Katie answered. She looked away from June to the living room couch. There simi-asleep was a tall blonde in a long red trench coat. Across from him in the chair was another guy in a black, blue suit also asleep. "So I take it that they're Jean's friends?" Katie asked looking back at the blonde. 'Damn he's fine.' Katie thought.  
  
"Yes they are." June replied. "There's one more, she's in the little room." She added, "Would you like some coffee and donuts?" June asked, before June was done saying the word donuts the tall blonde shot up fully awake and yelled.  
  
"DONUTS WHERE?" He yelled looking around for the donuts.  
  
The second guy woke up with a start at all of the fuss the first one was making.  
  
"Vash is that all you think about?" He asked.  
  
"Shut up." Vash snapped.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Let's go church man."  
  
"Gladly needle noggin."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" A woman's voice yelled out of the little room. "SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP." She finished.  
  
Vash and the other guy looked away from each other and finally noticed Katie.  
  
"Well good morning miss." The second guy said giving Katie a stupid smile.  
  
"Mornin'." Katie replied. "Who are you?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood." Wolfwood said standing up out of the chair.  
  
Vash stood up, walked pasted Katie and sat down next to her. He reached across the table and grabbed the box of donuts. He opened the lid, gave a very stupid ear-to-ear grin and started to shove donuts into his mouth, while Wolfwood shook his heads.  
  
"Sorry about him, he likes donuts a little to much." Wolfwood said. "Oh if you're, wondering, that's Vash the Stampede." He finished sitting across from Katie.  
  
About five minutes later, Vash was done with the donuts and the woman from earlier finally joined them. She walked into the kitchen, seen that there were no more chairs, so she sat on Wolfwood's lap.  
  
"Hi, I'm Xena, Xena McNeice." Xena said reaching over to Vash and grabbed the now empty box of donuts away from him. "Ah damn it Vash you ate them all." Xena snapped. "There are more people here then just you." Xena shook her head and dropped the box back on the table. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Katie. I've been a friend of Jean's for a while." Katie answered.  
  
Vash looked, shot his eyes away from the table and over to Katie.  
  
"You know Jean?" Vash asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah I do." Katie smiled.  
  
"Have you seen her?" Vash asked again.  
  
Katie looked down at the table, but didn't answer.  
  
Xena looked away from the empty box and at Katie.  
  
"Did you even talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah she told me to tell you not to worry." Katie finished.  
  
Wolfwood shot his head past Xena and looked at Katie.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Um about that, she doesn't want you to know, well at least I think she doesn't." Katie replied, "But I could take you to her." Katie questioned, "Even though, she'll probably kill me after words." Katie added, stood up and headed for the front door, "You comin?" Katie asked.  
  
Xena, Vash and Wolfwood nodded their heads and followed after Katie.  
  
They all piled into Katie's mustang and pealed out of Toad Hop, and headed towards Terre Haute. About five minutes later they pulled into the empty parking lot and stopped next to Jean's Corvette.  
  
"Stay here, she might have walked off." Katie said and disappeared into the small woods.  
  
Jean stared out into the flowing water of the Wabash River, wondering or not if she should jump in. Her gaze was broken as she heard rushing of leaves above her. Jean turned around to see Katie walking towards her.  
  
"What is it Kate?" Jean yelled up at her.  
  
"Um don't be mad, but I brought your friends here." Katie answered as she stepped down on the ledge.  
  
Jean looked away from Katie and back at the river.  
  
"Why?" Jean asked finally.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you bring them here?"  
  
"They wanted to know where you were, the cutie blonde was really worried about you!" Katie answered.  
  
Jean shot away from the river and up at Katie.  
  
"What? What do you mean? Vash is still alive?" Jean questioned as she shot to her feet almost falling off the ledge.  
  
"Whoa easy there Jean, don't fall off." Katie answered as she grabbed Jean's arm, before she did fall into the river. "Come on, I'll take you up there." Katie finished as she helped Jean up the stone stairs.  
  
"So how do you know my friends?" Jean asked, but Katie didn't answer. "Katie, are you ok?" Jean replied as she turned her head and looked at Katie.  
  
Suddenly Katie pulled out her gun and knocked Jean out cold.  
  
Katie dragged Jean's lifeless body over to her car and laid her up against an unconsions Vash, Wolfwood and Xena.  
  
A man about Vash's height, with baby blue eyes, short white blonde hair with a demonic look on his face, walked out of the shadows and stopped next to Katie.  
  
"Very good, Kathline, very good. You made me proud." He replied as she swirled Katie around and put his lips to hers.  
  
::Ok, ok so this wasn't the last chapter, but the next one it JM:: 


	9. Earth Bound Hero

::Ok now this one is the last chapter, I know that for sure. JM::  
  
9. Earth Bound Hero.  
  
Running, running through the woods, can't get away, can't escape the hell, the hell of life and death. Have to keep running, have to survive, must live, live just to die...............just to die..................die by his hands.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jean screamed as she woke up in fear. She shot her eyes open and saw a horrid scene. She was chained to a stonewall in the castle dungeons. "Vash, Vash where are you?" Jean whispered, panic in her voice.  
  
"Here's not here." Xena's voice echoed. "Vash is with.............him." She finished.  
  
"Xe, Xe where are you?" Jean questioned, scanning over the dungeons, looking for her sister.  
  
"I'm over here in the corner." Xena answered  
  
Jean looked to her right and could hardly see her sister, chained to the wall in the corner.  
  
"What's going on?" Wolfwood moaned as he finally woke up. "Where, where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Back at the castle." Jean answered.  
  
"How did we get here?" He added.  
  
"Well that's easy." Kathline replied. Standing in the doorway to the dungeons, "He brought you back.  
  
"Katie, Katie please help us, go and get the keys." Jean pleaded.  
  
"Well you see there is where we have a problem. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Wha?" Jean eyes widened as she finally seen Kathline eyes and didn't recognize her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying, that I'm not going to her you three out."  
  
"Damn you Katie." Xena growled, "Damn you to hell."  
  
"Ohhhhh is that a threat?" Kathline replied stepping over to Xena and was about to hit her when a scream of horror echoed through the corridor. "Oooo that's Vash? He, he, he,................he's a screamer." Katie grinned and left the dungeons.  
  
Jean watched her leave and felt like her heart was throne out and ripped in two.  
  
Once again they heard the same scream.  
  
"Oh god, they're killing him." Jean muttered, "Xena, Xena we have to get out here. If only................" Jean trailed off as a woman walked in and stopped.  
  
"I believe I can be of some help." She replied as she unlocked Jean. Wolfwood and Xena from their chains. "Now just down the hall is where he'll be." She finished and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"Who was she?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"A very old friend." Jean answered, "Now we have to find Vash." She finished and the three of them started to run down the corridor.  
  
"So brother, I'll ask you once again..............join me." Knives threatened.  
  
"Ne-never." Vash answered through his pain and tears.  
  
Knives shook his head and nodded to one of his minions and once again, Vash screamed with pain as he was being pulled apart by his limbs.  
  
"Come, come Vash, this can all stop................once you say yes." Knives replied.  
  
"I'l-I'll never join you." Vash answered, "I'd rather die."  
  
"So be it." Knives finished and once again Vash screamed.  
  
"Let him go Knives."  
  
Knives swirled around and grinned as his eyes fell upon Jean, Xena and Wolfwood. "So what are you going to do?.............shoot me?"  
  
"This time.............I am..........Die you bastard. See you in hell." Jean growled as she raised her gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
Shots were heard, screams were made and the sound of a body hitting the floor gave a soft thud.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!." Vash cried as he watched his brother fall to the floor, not in pain, but in laughter was he moved down and Jean was laying on the floor..............dead.  
  
"Oh god, no sis." Xena screamed as she bent down to Jean and held her in her arms, "Please no."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha this is great. Knives laughed, but his emotions changed as he looked down at his chest and saw the crimson liquid flow down his chest and poured out of the small bullet whole in his heart.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Vash stood over the stone, starring into the eyes of the baby angel, holding a five point star, each point the sign of a different element; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Spirit. A smile appeared on his face as he read the name and memoirs played through his head.  
  
"Vash, Vash we have to go." Xena replied, walking next to him, "We have to go."  
  
"Yeah I know." Vash replied as he laid the rose on the stone and they both left.  
  
His job was not done, 'he' was still out there and it was up to Vash to get him.  
  
Xena and Vash walked away and there on the stone it read.  
  
Jean McNeice  
Good friend, loving sister, great love  
She will be missed, by all.  
  
THE END  
  
::R&R JM:: 


End file.
